


Inspired by ‘The Warlock’s Angels’

by Jessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Bruises, Collars, Digital Art, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Leashes, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Multi, Precum, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: It was a pleasure to draw this for Nadja_Lee’s explicit D/s Malace fic. Please note the warnings in the tags before proceeding to view. I hope you enjoy this drawing! If you do and have not yet read the fic, I highly recommend you do 💙💙💙
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Inspired by ‘The Warlock’s Angels’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Warlock's Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198852) by [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee). 




End file.
